cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fireworks
The July 4th fireworks display and activities will take place at Celebration Park on July 4, 1988. Families will be able to enjoy the large playground, picnic shelters and inflatable bouncehouses while they wait for the big show! Two Kansas City area bands Billy Ebeling and the Late for Dinner Band and Big Time Grain Company will be performing live beginning at 5:30 p.m.! Food Vendors will be there to satisfy your tastebuds! Tailgaiting in the parking lot is welcomed. Don't miss the best fireworks show in Kansas City! Synopsis Fireworks are a class of explosive pyrotechnic devices used for aesthetic, cultural, and religious purposes. A fireworks event (also called a fireworks show or pyrotechnics) is a display of the effects produced by firework devices. Fireworks competitions are also regularly held at a number of places. Fireworks take many forms to produce the four primary effects: noise, light, smoke and floating materials (confetti for example.) They may be designed to burn with flames and sparks of many colors, typically red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, silver and gold. Displays are common throughout the world and are the focal point of many cultural and religious celebrations. History Calling all lovers! Are you looking for a unique way to pop the question? Perhaps you’ve had a massive crush on your best friend for awhile now, and you just can’t hold it in any longer. Maybe you’re celebrating a wedding anniversary in Feb and you’re looking for a way to make it extra special. If this sounds like you, then the Month of Love at Darling Harbour is offering you the perfect way to share the love with your special someone! We’re excited to announce the Loved-up Fireworks, where you can design your own, personalised fireworks display! You have a choice of two romantic messages, with a limit of 7 characters per name. Here’s an example: *'Option 1:' Marry me Jemima *'Option 2:' Michael''loves ''Jenny For an investment of $1000, you’ll receive 5 minutes of spectacular romantic fireworks of love hearts in red, pink, silver and gold, ending in your custom-made message lighting up the sky, much to your loved-one’s delight! We’re pretty sure that there won’t be a dry eye in the harbour, in fact we’re getting the warm-and-fuzzies right now just thinking about how awesomely romantic our Loved-up Fireworks are! Book here to secure one of 10 exclusive spots throughout the Month of Love. You need to book a minimum of 4 days before, to allow for custom message design. For all the guys, just a heads up that Valentines Day is on Friday 14th Feb this year. Get in early to book the one personalised fireworks slot for Valentines night. We’re pretty sure that it would go down in history as the best Valentines Day ever. Musics *Pines Of Rome Trivia *Tailgating is the parking lot is welcomed; but please no charcoal grills. *Food vendors and concessions will be available. *Please bring socks for the children's inflatables. *No combustible fireworks at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1)